It is often desirable to protect factory installed carpeting in a vehicle, and particularly, carpeted floorboards from wear and tear.
Conventionally, vehicle floor mats typically include solid rubber floor mats, and carpeted floor mats which are placed over the carpeted floorboards of the vehicle. Recent attempts have focused on floor mats having a base portion and a releasably attachable top portion.
There is a need for further modular interchangeable floor mats.